The River
by aiokikasete
Summary: The Kyuu River was where they met for the first time; the mysterious boy with the silvery eyes, the curious girl who extended a hand in friendship. What has the river of life in store for them, and where would it lead them to? AU, Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! A new story that is going to be multi- chapter. Pardon me while my other story is unfinished; sometimes inspiration just strikes. :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"H-hey, hello there. I'm Tenten, and I noticed that you have been here for the past few weeks. I stay nearby, so this route is my way home for me every day…Anyway, is there, something bothering you? You don't seem very happy whenever I see you."

The boy jerked up, long hair flying as he whipped his head around to face her, the pale eyes that were so outstanding glaring at the brunette who had dared to approach him.

"That's none of your business."

His brusque tone did not deter her, nor the glare. For she had seen, in that moment before his eyes iced over, the brief flare of hurt.

"I can be your friend, if you want. I could lend a listening ear." Tenten stated matter-of-factly, making sure that her tone was neutral without betraying the sympathy she felt for the stand- offish boy. She knew that this boy, who seemed to wear his pride like a shroud, would only mistake sympathy for pity.

"Leave me alone. I don't need anybody, much less you." He was already walking away; backpack slung over one shoulder, a hand stuffed into his jeans pocket.

"I will be here, same time tomorrow. See you around?" Tenten was nothing if not tenacious and she saw in him something that she wanted to save, something she wanted to soothe. Call it her mother hen instincts but Tenten had always been more sensitive to other people's needs than they let on.

"Then I won't be here." He had stopped in his tracks but only did so to throw those words coldly behind at her. Soon, the tall, long- legged boy was only a speck in the distance, leaving the girl standing alone by the railings facing the Kyuu River.

Sunset was already here, the fiery colours setting the sky on fire, the dying sun reflected in the ripples of the waters. Tenten sighed and played absently with the ends of her long hair. She thought back to the first time she had seen him, that mysterious boy with the long hair and silvery eyes.

She had been on her way back home from grocery shopping, twin plastic bags bursting with dinner ingredients. The Kyuu River was her favourite route home, the scenery making up for the five- minute detour than the main road.

She had never seen him by the river before and her curiosity had been caught when she saw his solitary figure in the distance, tingeing the dusk with a touch of melancholy. His arms had been crossed and resting on the metal bars as he gazed into the far distance across the surface of the calm waters, a large backpack lying by his feet. Tenten had not stopped that day, mindful of dinner and the aura around that boy that kept people at bay.

But she had seen him every day after that, a still and silent figure standing at exactly the same spot she had seen him at, three lampposts from the steps she would take to go back on the main pavement. He never spared a glance at her, or to his surroundings for the matter. Rather, his gaze was always directed across the river, seeing something that she could not.

That was a month ago. By this time, Tenten's passing curiosity of the stranger had deepened. After all, she did see him at the same spot, at the same time, doing the exact same thing day after day. It did not help that she could sense that things were not going well for the boy, if his empty gaze was anything to go by. He was too thin for his own good too, those sculpted cheekbones becoming more and more pronounced over the month that she saw him, and the way his tops, though they seemed to be of good quality, hung loosely from his frame.

Not that Tenten was observing him closely, mind you, just that, well, it was getting harder to ignore his constant presence on her favourite route home from school and the market. His appearance was very striking too—the long black hair that should have made him look girly but instead accentuated his masculine features, the high cheekbones and sharp aquiline nose, and the long lashes that curtained those strange, pale eyes. Although Tenten had never seen his face frontal, his profile alone told her that this was a boy who was very handsome in a quiet, refined way.

So it was driven by these thoughts and her curiosity that she spoke to him suddenly that day, her hands full with yet more groceries for her dinner. His reaction had not been unexpected, though Tenten was vaguely disappointed over it. Shrugging, she continued to walk home, a little apartment on the second floor of a condominium facing the river.

"Mum, I'm home! Sorry that I'm a little late today!" Sliding her shoes off, Tenten put on her home slippers before walking down the narrow planked walkway from the main door to the kitchen, where a middle- aged woman with curled brown hair was stirring something at the stove.

"Okaidi, Tenten. Did Tobu- san give you a discount at the butcher's? Come, taste this soup for me; it's your favourite radish soup. Wash your hands first though!"

Tenten shook her head fondly at her mother's disjointed comments. It was so like her to veer off on various topics at once. It was no wonder her friends teased her for her scatterbrained chatter—clearly, she had inherited it from Megumi. Leaning to give a kiss on her mother's cheek, noting with concern the tiny wrinkles that had seemed to increase since yesterday, Tenten turned on the tap and began to wash her hands dutifully. Hands washed, she took the wooden ladle from the older woman and took a sip of the bubbling broth, smiling in delight when the aroma of radish and bonito flooded her tongue.

"This is really good, Mum! Thanks for cooking it for me. You are the best!"

"Good, good. Now, help me with the meat and the eggs, your father wants oyako don for dinner tonight."

Dinner was soon ready, the wooden dining table laden with gleaming white rice and glistening tamago sauce over fat katsu fillets. Tenten sat down to the sumptuous feast with her parents and the small family chatted happily about their day over mouthfuls of food.

She always enjoyed these family dinners—with her father working and her studying and working part time, times together were only available over the dinner table. Her mama would always ladle soup for them and made sure each bowl of rice was full of ingredients before settling down to eat. Her papa would kiss her mama on the lips (here, Tenten was too used to this nightly routine to be embarrassed) and tousle Tenten's hair affectionately before he picked up his chopsticks. Tenten loved her parents dearly, loved that they gave her the warmth and love that had managed to let her grow up into the confident, happy-go-lucky girl that she was today.

Sipping the radish soup that had been her favourite since young, Tenten allowed her attention to slide off from the conversation at the table, her parents' voices washing over her like waves in the background. The warmth in her house somehow reminded her more forcibly of the detached boy by the river, the solitary figure he cut as he walked away. Sighing softly, her breath rippling the soup in her spoon before she drank it, Tenten resolved to get to know him better, even if she did not know why or how doing so would do any good.

Tomorrow then.

* * *

Tenten trudged home slowly, shoes scuffing against the cobbled path beside the meandering river. Work had ended half an hour ago at the convenience store where she worked as a cashier and she was just now on her way back home. Looking at the deserted stretch ahead of her in disappointment again, she could not help but wish that she had not scared the boy away.

True to his word, he had not appeared ever since Tenten had spoken to him a week ago. Tenten had rushed home after school that next day, eager to meet her new friend (she already regarded him as one, since she was determined to break past his walls and get to know him better). Yet, the overgrown path beside the Kyuu River had been devoid of that single figure leaning by the railings, three lampposts from the stairway.

Sighing in resignation, the girl straightened her shoulders. No matter. If they were meant to know each other (and she was sure they were, she did not know why though), then they would meet again, one way or another, river or no river.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji let his keys drop noisily onto the scarred counter beside the door, the darkened room a perfect complement to his mood as he threw his backpack forcefully onto the sofa. Sinking onto it himself, Neji threaded his fingers agitatedly through his long hair.

It was no use. No matter how far he ran, no matter where he went, they always found him. They always wanted to lock him back into that cage, that giant bell jar where he had been slowly suffocating under. Seventeen years. Seventeen years living under someone else's roof, enduring the cold stares of the elders and the taciturn temper of his uncle, all the while hating them with a virulence for causing his father's death, the only person in the world whom he had loved fully.

They had nearly found him again when he was on the way back from work at a ramen restaurant tonight. It was only thanks to the after-dinner crowd on the streets of Konoha Central that he had managed to slip into the darkened alleys without getting the attention of _them. _Those eyes, so much like his, had been unmistakable, even at a distance.

Neji cursed under his breath again. He had had enough trouble fixing his work schedule with his sullen supervisor at Ichiraku's, making sure that it was not too regular lest _they _figured out his timetable. Now, it seemed that he would have to switch jobs. Tonight's escape had been too close for comfort. He would be damned if he went back to that _jail_ again.

The only place where he could seem to find some peace nowadays was by the Kyuu River. The long expanse of water always managed to calm him down. Over there, he could hear the dovetails calling out to one another; see them soar free towards the sunset. That exhilarating taste of freedom seemed in his grasp in those quiet moments by the river.

Yet, even that had been denied him, and all because of an annoying girl who had disrupted the bubble of peace he so treasured. Neji shut his eyes as a headache began to pound in his temples. He knew of the girl's existence, of course. Even though he had seemed oblivious of his surroundings, he did not fail to see how the same girl would make her way past him every day on that cobbled pathway by the river, the breeze always bringing her scent, a clean, floral and somehow, carefree, fragrance to his nose whenever she walked by.

Tenten, she had introduced herself as being. Smirking softly, Neji stood up from the sofa, headed to the tiny bathroom for a shower. She was observant; he would give her that. But if it was one thing that Hyuuga Neji did not need, it was friendship from a stranger, a pretty stranger with a warm smile and sparkling brown eyes though she was. He had more important things to worry over, such as finding a new part- time job, enrolling into a new high school for his final year, and avoiding his family for the rest of his life. He shelved thoughts of the girl from his mind as the hot water came on, the sprays of water relaxing him little by little.

He was never going to meet her again, anyway.

* * *

To be continued.

**A/N: Enjoyed? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning saw Neji looking through the ads of the _Konoha Shinbun_ for another part-time job that he could take.

Neji had had a sleepless night, weighing his options in the face of his family's determination to get him to return home. Having upped and left the Hyuuga family without prior planning, Neji's last year of high school had also been disrupted naturally. If he were to enroll in Konoha High, the district's high school, his uncle surely would catch wind of it.

However, Neji was not one to let things hinder him. The boy was not primed to be Hyuuga Hiashi's protégé for nothing. Perusing the adverts page intently, a small square at the bottom right corner of the adverts page caught his attention. The 3' by 3' space looked overcrowded with large block letters in blinding green:

_'Youthful lab assistant required! Promises of a lifetime of experience and unparalleled adventures!_

_Interested applicants please send resume to:_

_Dr. Might Gai, PhD., MsC. _

_#25, District 217, Konoha Avenue 415673'_

Neji reread the words, a brow lifted in disbelief. He had never seen such an absurd recruitment ad, much less from a scientist, of all people. Was this a hoax?

Not one to leave things up to chance, the young man turned to the mighty Google search engine, looking up this weird entity that was Dr. Might Gai, a dubious name if there ever was one.

Fingers tapping impatiently on the desk while waiting for the search results to load, Neji immediately clicked the first link when the page finally loaded, bringing him to a review on the latest science and technology news by the online version of the _Konoha Shinbun_. Neji's incredulity only deepened when the high- resolution photo above the accompanying article loaded, depicting a tall man with a helmet of shiny, black hair and impossibly thick eyebrows. As opposed to the typical lab coats and trousers that most scientists preferred, Might Gai was clad from neck to toe in what could only be a bodysuit, its stretchy material unyieldingly green. This was a scientist?! Scrolling down the page quickly to shield his eyes from the disturbing image, Neji began to read the article.

_GenSyn: The Guide to the Mystical Eight Gates of the Human Musculature Potential_

_If there ever has been an unexpected character in the world, it would be Dr Gai, the eccentric yet curiously brilliant scientist behind the GenSyn probe, the latest and most advanced genetic probe that allows geneticists to search and detect gene families that encode for protein products playing essential roles in the human musculature systems. The probe, or primer according to scientific jargon, is a set of bases that is complementary to the ubiquitous sequence of bases found in the promotor region of the muscle gene families. Dr Gai and his team revealed their findings just last week at the International Scientific Convention held at Suna, and has drawn worldwide recognition and interest in this tool that promises a future where the human musculature system may be improved beyond current limits via genetics. _

_Konoha Shinbun is proud to be granted an exclusive interview with the esteemed scientist, showing that on top of his incredible skills, Dr Might Gai is also a highly exuberant individual, brimming with passion and enthusiasm for his biotechnological research. _

_KS: "Dr Gai, it is an honour to be able to interview you, congratulations once again on the success of GenSyn! What was your motivation for this research premise?" _

_MG: "Thank you, young man! The fires of my passion are burning so high with everybody's support! The youth of science is just beginning!"_

_KS: "Err.. yes, indeed Dr Gai, the field of science has still much to discover. So what got you so enthused into the study of human musculature, seeing as the field of biomedical research is intensively looking into human diseases?"_

_MG: "Well, see, I was running my five hundredth lap around my apartment complex when it hit me: our muscles are the very things that allow us to do incredible things such as training and exercise! Are the physical limitations of our body that hard to overcome? Could genetics be the answer to uncover the full potential of these muscles, let us open the mystical "Eight Gates" that is recorded in medical books of yon? So, the first step would be to identify and find the genes responsible for the actions of our muscles, to put it succinctly. That's how GenSyn was born." _

_KS: "Very interesting, Dr Gai. What would your next research project be on? Would it also be involved in the study of the human body and its untapped potential?"_

_MG: "The fires of research never die down, my man. Indeed, I am recruiting new lab assistants for many, many projects that are sure to herald a new dawn for science! Wait and see, my man, wait and see!"_

_Date: 13 March 2015_

_Journalist: Sai_

_Konoha Shinbun_

It seemed that Dr Might Gai might just live up to his name after all, even with his appearance and an obsession with green and youthfulness, whatever that was. Neji gave only another moment to think his next action through before opening the desk drawer, withdrawing ink and paper. Being a lab assistant would mean money, and besides, biotechnology was just up his alley. Working in a lab with few other people around would also lessen his chances of being found out by his uncle's men, and that suited him just fine. The issue of high school would have to wait a little longer; he would see how this research internship panned out first. His mind made up, Neji picked up the antique fountain pen and began writing.

Soon, a letter carrying Hyuuga Neji's school credentials and referrals in neat, elegant script was en route to #25, District 217, Konoha Avenue 415673.

Satisfied that he had plans for the near future, Neji went to change into street clothes. He would work at Ichiraku's for a week more while awaiting a reply for his application. Till then, he would just have to keep an eye out.

* * *

The bustling dinner crowd in the downtown area of Konoha filled the streets illuminated by the dozens of restaurant and izakaya signs, all beckoning the hungry and tired for some food and beer. Tenten could feel her fatigue lifting as she mingled with the crowd, the Friday night cheer evident from the buzz in the air.

She had knocked off from work an hour early, as was her schedule for every Friday, and a craving for ramen had brought her here. Ichiraku's was Konoha's favourite ramen restaurant and Tenten's too. Glancing at her watch, Tenten was satisfied to note that she was ten minutes early. She would grab a seat first while waiting for Sakura and Ino to arrive.

The quaint, tiny ramen restaurant that could sit only twenty people maximum was just around the corner. Tenten reached Ichiraku's and was relieved to find a tiny booth at the back of the restaurant, the seats still warm from the previous occupants. Sliding into the booth, Tenten picked up the worn, hand- written menu and began to peruse the wide range of noodles available.

"Tenten! I knew I could count on you to get us seats!" A lilting, feminine voice greeted the brunette as Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino each slid into their seats opposite her. The three friends began to chat amicably amidst the bustle of the tiny restaurant, each arguing over what soup base and side ingredients to add to their orders.

"May I take your orders, ladies?"

The warm baritone, familiar to her ears even after only hearing it once, cut through their chatter and she whipped her head around, chocolate- brown eyes meeting cool, silvery ones.

"You…" A mixture of feelings coursed through her veins, causing the cheerful girl to be uncharacteristically tongue- tied.

The boy appeared unruffled and calm, waiting with his notepad in hand. He did not spare a glance in Tenten's direction although a polite, impersonal smile still hung on his lips.

"I will have a miso ramen, give her the nankotsu, and Tenten, what did you want again? Tenten?" Sakura's voice cut through her reverie, and Tenten shook her head slightly, recovering her voice to place her order. But she had forgotten her initial choice, instead randomly stabbing at an item on the open menu. The long- haired, silvery- eyed waiter merely nodded before disappearing to the kitchen.

Following him with her eyes, the unexpected encounter left Tenten disoriented but happy at the same time. They were indeed fated to become friends. A radiant smile deepening the dimples at the edges of her lips, Tenten turned back to her friends and resumed their conversation again.

It was near ten when the trio finally broke up their dinner rendezvous and Sakura and Ino left for home, the weekend separating them before school started again on Monday.

Tenten stayed on in the area, waiting outside by Ichiraku's as the cool night air brought the scents of barbeque from the yakitori next door. Bringing the collar of her jacket tighter around her neck, Tenten rocked slightly on her heels, watching the flow of people with interest. The night activities seemed to be just starting as the crowd began to thicken, particularly at the bars and sake houses in the vicinity. Glad that she had on outerwear to keep out the chill, Tenten stood patiently outside the tiny restaurant, even as the night wore on and the temperature went steadily lower.

* * *

Within the warm interior of Ichiraku's, Neji was in the midst of clearing a table, large ramen bowls balanced without problem in his steady hands. He walked past the entrance of the restaurant on the way to the kitchens, catching a glimpse of the girl by the wooden pillar, the twin buns of hair her distinctive look. Frowning slightly even as he continued to the back of the restaurant, Neji set the dirty bowls down by the sink, washed his hands and grabbed an empty cup from the shelf. Had he not made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her? Yet, he could not bring himself to ignore her presence, particularly since she seemed to have been waiting for him in the cold for a while.

"Ayame, could you fill this with tea for me? Much thanks." The owner's daughter smiled easily and took the cup from Neji's hands.

"Going to knock off soon? It is Friday night you know. You may leave now, even though it's not yet twelve. Don't worry, I won't tell otou- san!" The cheery girl shooed him away from the ramen counter teasingly and Neji gave a small smile of thanks.

"Thanks, Ayame. I will come in again tomorrow earlier to make up for it. Have a good weekend ahead." He set the cup down by the counter and went to change out of the uniform, emerging from the staff changing room a few minutes later, a black leather jacket unbuttoned over his favourite white top and grey jeans. A checkered scarf was clutched loosely in his left hand while his right swiped the cup of tea from the counter.

Exiting the ramen restaurant, Neji was not entirely surprised to see that she was still there, her chin tucked down into the collar of her windbreaker, her small hands rubbing against each other for warmth. Resisting the urge to sigh aloud at her stubbornness, he approached her, clearing his throat in a subtle gesture to get her attention.

"Drink this before you catch a cold." He held the cup of steaming tea to her, which the girl took with gratitude, her cheeks ruddy from the cold.

"T-thanks! I was thinking if I had missed you. Lucky that I continued waiting here, ne?" The girl, Tenten, he remembered, sipped at the warm beverage, and he was amused against his will as she sighed contentedly into the cup.

"Hn." She had really been waiting for him. Without comment, Neji brought his cashmere scarf around her neck, deftly tying a knot to secure it. Having done so, he stepped back and folded his arms, an eyebrow arched slightly in question even as the girl beamed at his action and snuggled into the scarf. "What are you doing here?" In other words, why was she waiting for him? They were practically strangers to each other.

Tenten was opening her mouth to answer him when his gaze caught sight of two men exiting from Chou's Yakitori next door, the distinctive Hyuuga clan logo printed on their jackets. White eyes clashed with white as they also saw him. Their intent was clear as they stepped in Neji and Tenten's direction.

"Shit."

* * *

"Shit? Wha—Hey!"

The porcelain cup slipped from her fingers as the silvery- eyed boy grabbed her other hand and she was pulled into a run with him through the sea of people on the pavements. The cup smashed into a thousand pieces on the wooden floor just as the two men reached the porch of the ramen restaurant. But Tenten and Neji were already moving, and did not hear the curses gritting through the teeth of the men.

Stumbling and trying very hard to avoid running down people in her way, Tenten's fingers curled around his more securely so that they would not be separated in the throng of partygoers on the next street. He tugged her closer to him as the crowd, impossibly, seemed to multiply.

"What-is-happening-!" Her shout was lost in the swell of voices around them. Tenten winced as people jostled her roughly left and right. His urgency was not lost on her. Were they being chased? Tenten chanced a glance behind her and saw to her surprise two men who possessed the same eyes as the boy struggling to break through the wall of people between them. Were they running from those people? Why? Turning back to the front, Tenten's gaze fairly burnt holes into the back of the long- haired boy who was turning more and more into an enigma.

Turning abruptly left, he pulled her into a packed izakaya, muttering sorry as they edged their way across the restaurant to the back door. He peered around the street before exiting, running towards the right and away from the main heart of the downtown area. By this time, Tenten was panting, the scarf that he had wound around her neck just now undone from its knot. Still, they continued on a hurried pace, melding into the crowds of people over on the next main street. Somehow, they managed to find a gap in the teeming sea of people and squeezed through. Soon, they were running freely down a darkened alley, the boy seemingly familiar with the route as they turned unerringly around sudden corners, their footsteps and sharp breaths echoing loudly on the stone floors.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they burst out into open air again, the Kyuu River gleaming ahead like the Milky Way under the bright moonlight. The peaceful quiet of the night was a stark contrast to the boisterous swarms of humanity that they had waded through just now. The boy slowed to a walk and let go of her hand, both of them breathing hard from the exertion.

Tenten swiped a hand across her brow, tucking stray tendrils of hair that had escaped from her buns behind her ears as she walked beside him. This was certainly not how she had envisioned their meeting while waiting for him just now. The Kyuu River flowed sinuously in its banks beside them. Tenten silently counted the lampposts before deliberately stopping at the same spot where he had always stood, a hand resting lightly on the metal railings as she looked at him, a million questions in her eyes.

She knew that he understood what she was asking without saying it aloud. Yet, the boy merely continued to be silent, leaning against the railing as he gazed across the river. Two heartbeats, ten. Tenten continued to wait patiently, looking at him until he finally spoke.

* * *

"It's just some people that I want to avoid."

Neji knew his tone was brusque and he saw her expressive eyes widen slightly in confusion and hurt. But he did not want to explain his situation to anybody. The adrenaline from their escape just now had receded, to be replaced with his usual cool rationality. The less people knew about his identity and circumstances, the longer he would be able to stay free from his binds.

He had not counted on Tenten being embroiled into the situation though. It was complicated enough. However, it was not her fault; Neji himself had pulled her along with him from Ichiraku's. It was a good move on hindsight; the men might have detained her, seeing as she was associated with Neji. Nobody knew that they were practically strangers; he had not even introduced himself to her yet.

"Sorry about just now; there was no time to explain. I am Neji, by the way." He deliberately left out his surname. Holding out his right hand, he waited as she hesitantly glanced at him before accepting his handshake and his apology, his large hand enveloping her small one for a second before releasing. Turning back to face the flowing river, Neji was content to savour this stolen moment of peace after their narrow escape.

"Are you in any trouble? I would help if I could in any way." She was now also leaning against the railing, her sweet voice drifting to his ears.

Neji glanced contemplatively at her. This girl was too kind for her own good, offering to help when she did not even know him, or the trouble he was in.

"No, I will handle it by myself. You should go home soon; your parents might be worried. Let's go."

The girl nodded, although she looked disappointed. Neji deliberately shifted his gaze away, even as he prepared to walk her home at this late hour.

It was only a short walk to the apartment complex where she stayed and Neji was about to leave after seeing her safely within the compound when she suddenly stopped, turned around and walked back to him. Taking his hand in hers, which surprised Neji momentarily, he felt rather than saw the tip of the pen as she scribbled something in his palm.

"This is in case you should ever need my help. Goodnight, Neji- san!" With a wave and a smile, the brunette went back into the complex and soon disappeared out of sight.

Neji glanced down at his palm, still warm from her grasp. A soft smirk lifted a corner of his lips. She was stubborn, all right.

_Tenten: 012-432-2156 :)_

* * *

__To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please enjoy: Chapter 3 :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bright green envelope was waiting in his mailbox the next morning and Neji immediately knew its sender. The reply was swifter than he had anticipated. Neji took the letter back into his apartment and used a knife to slit through the seal of the envelope, pulling out the thick wad of documents within. There was a letter addressed to him directly at the top of the pile.

_Dear Mr. Hyuuga,_

_I am full of joy that you have applied to my humble research team! Let me extend a hearty welcome as its newest member! _

_I have perused your referrals with interest and seen that your biotechnological experience in the Hyuuga labs will surely be translatable to my new project; excellent! Please see the attached documents before Monday when you report in for work; there are lots to do and no time to waste! Youth waits for nobody!_

_Your request for anonymity during this internship is highly unusual but not unachievable; fear not, your full identity will be privy only to my partner, Dr. Hatake Kakashi and me. _

_Now, on to more administrative issues. As an intern on this team, the hourly rate is 500 yen, to be paid monthly. Overtime rates are at 800 yen per hour, although I highly encourage efficiency and timeliness in my lab! Working hours are from 8 am to 6 pm daily, excluding weekends and public holidays. Other issues will be covered on Monday._

_Report to the attached address on Monday, 8 am sharp, for a briefing and lab safety training session. Nothing else is required as all your personal information is already in the resume. Yosh, but the most important thing to bring is your passion and determination! _

_Once again, welcome to Might Gai's research team! _

_Yours youthfully,_

_Might Gai, PhD. MSc. _

Might Gai's personality was indeed… exuberant, for lack of a better word. Smirking in satisfaction, Neji set the acceptance letter aside and flipped through the rest of the papers. It seemed that Gai's next research interest was very much in line with what the Hyuuga Corporation had specialized in for decades—the human eye. Interesting. It was no wonder Gai had accepted his application so readily.

Placing the set of research papers and proposals on the desk, Neji picked up his cell phone and dialed Ichiraku's number, intending to give his notice. Ayame sounded disappointed after he relayed the news but agreed to let him go. He would have to go down to the restaurant once more to collect his pay for the last week.

After Ayame had hung up, Neji did not put down his phone, instead scrolling down to the Ts in his contact book. He had saved Tenten's number after reaching home last night against his better instincts, and now, for reasons he could not fathom again, wanted to share the good news of his internship with her. Tapping the message button, Neji had already typed a few words when he paused. The month of solitary living must be getting to him; he had never felt the need to share anything personal with someone else. Deleting the words and setting his phone resolutely aside, he picked up the wad of notes that Gai had sent him to study before work started on Monday. His time would be better spent reading than sending pointless messages to a girl he had truly spoken to only yesterday. Settling into the threadbare sofa, Neji prepared to spend the rest of the day immersed in research on eye muscles and nerves.

* * *

Archery was Tenten's favourite pastime and she had an aptitude for it. Lifting the heavy bow to shoulder height, she adjusted her aim before letting the arrow fly. A second later, a dull thud was heard and she was satisfied to see the weapon embedded deeply in the bulls eye of the board.

"Ne, Tenten, how did you get so good anyway!" Her best friend, Rock Lee, was practicing on the board next to her but his arrows were nowhere near the bulls eye. The bowl-haired boy looked so crestfallen that she put down her bow and smiled at him wryly.

"Lee, you should just stick to your research and leave archery to me!" She teased her friend. "Didn't Gai sensei give you some homework to do before Monday?"

"Yosh, you are right, Tenten!" The boy immediately regained his good cheer and smiled widely. "I have already done the work, and read ten more papers for good measure. Gai sensei would be so proud! We are starting a new research project on Monday; there's going to be a new intern joining us. It is all so exciting!"

"Just don't traumatize him, ok, Lee?" Tenten grinned and picked up her bow again, placing another arrow cleanly into the centre of the target even as the boy protested loudly.

Her phone rang just then. Tenten heard the familiar ringtone and immediately set her bow down, archery forgotten as she hastily took out her phone from her pocket. Could it be Neji? She had given him her number on impulse but genuinely wanted to remain in contact with him after finally bumping into him yesterday, especially after knowing that he was indeed in trouble of some kind…

Looking at the display on her phone and seeing that it was her mum, Tenten swallowed a vague sense of disappointment. "Yes, mum? Hai, I'm at the archery grounds with Lee…Wait a minute while I ask him." Tenten turned to her best friend.

"Ne, Lee, do you want dinner at my house tonight? My mum's cooking pumpkin curry tonight."

"The curry of life? I would never turn it down in a thousand years!"

"Did you hear that, mum? So cook more all right, you know Lee practically vacuums up your curry. Ok, thanks mum, and ja ne!"

* * *

Neji stepped out of Ichiraku's, an envelope of cash stashed securely in his pockets. He had politely declined Teuchi's offer of employment but the portly old man had insisted on treating him to ramen on the house as a show of goodwill. Neji had been silently grateful; Teuchi and Ayame could not have known about his situation but had still somehow sensed that he was wholly dependent on himself now. They were good people but it was time for Neji to move on.

Tugging his jacket around him in the chilly night, Neji's long strides soon took him across town, away from the main streets of Konoha to the suburban area where his rented apartment was situated, the Kyuu River a thin snake in the distance. Neji contemplated his current financial situation as he walked, mentally calculating his new budget with the internship. It was an improvement over a waiter's pay in a ramen restaurant but not to the extent that Neji could stop dipping into his savings for the time being. Konoha's rental prices were high, even for apartments away from the town center. He would just have to tighten his belt until a more permanent solution presented itself.

The landing on the fourth floor was unlit, courtesy of a landlord who could not be bothered with the welfare of his tenants. The lack of care was expected, since the rent was the lowest in the area. Raised in old money since he was born, Neji was naturally inclined towards more elegant settings but he took the peeling paint and mildewed corners of his apartment in stride, a small inconvenience in return for freedom.

Neji's key was just turning in the lock when he sensed more than saw two shadows, a shade darker than the gloom of the corridor. Tensing imperceptibly, he continued to jingle the lock, appearing unaware of their approach even as his left hand clenched into a fist.

"Neji- san, we are here on behalf o—oof!" The first of the men, whom Neji recognized as one of the bodyguards of Hiashi, sank to the floor, out cold from an uppercut delivered by Neji's fist. The other bodyguard raised his hands to deter the young man but Neji swiftly grabbed his arms over his shoulders and effortlessly flipped the bulky guard over in a body throw, the man landing in a heap on the hard ground.

A click, and his apartment door swung open. Without a pause, Neji went into his bedroom and stashed the envelope of papers into his backpack, followed by his clothes and personal items. Within a few minutes, the apartment was as bare as the first day he had moved in. Giving a last cursory glance around the room, he shut the door quietly behind him and stepped over the prone bodies of the Hyuuga bodyguards. He was gone by the time the men woke up and burst into the apartment, their curses echoing in the empty room.

* * *

Fuck. Neji's angry strides ate up the ground as he increased the distance between himself and those men. He was just trying to lead his own life, damnit; must Hiashi make him feel like a refugee on the run? Fury and a creeping sense of futility burned bitterly in his chest, and he barely felt the sting as his nails dug half- moon imprints in his palms.

The buildings thinned as the boy's steps took him away from the main streets and into quiet alleyways and soon, the boy found himself by the flowing Kyuu River again. Letting his pack drop to the sandy grounds, Neji slammed a fist against the railings, hard, his anger translated into a cold vibration of the metal. He remained there for a long time, a solitary figure once again, gripping the railings like an anchor as the wintry wind blew in steadily from the river.

* * *

"Bye, Lee! All the best for the new research project on Monday! And thanks for coming over!" Waving a goodbye to her friend at the bus stop, Tenten stepped away and began to make her way back home.

Lee's appearance in her home for dinners always made such affairs into boisterous ones that nonetheless were filled with laughter and camaraderie. Lee had grown up with her, being next- door neighbours until he had moved uptown last year. Since then, they had managed to keep their friendship strong through regular dinners and archery practices. Smiling fondly at a memory of her friend's antics during their dinner just now, she could not help but think that a boy like him, with his enthusiastic but good- hearted personality, deserved a girl who appreciated him for everything that he was. For all her teasing and exasperation with the bowl- haired boy, Tenten herself had admired Lee for his perseverance and bravery when they were twelve, almost a lifetime ago, when he had overcome a debilitating disease and risky operation to regain the usage of his left arm and leg after a horrific car accident in Suna. Instead of letting the experience get him down, Lee had been fuelled to go into research in the study of the human musculature system, which had resulted in him interning at Gai sensei's research team, and that puppy crush of hers had eventually mellowed into the abiding friendship that she shared with him now, a bond that Tenten cherished.

Wondering absently about the new project that Lee was so hyped over, she took the familiar path back to her home, enjoying the night view of the Kyuu River even as the cold night breeze made her wrap her cardigan more tightly around herself. The river always made her think about Neji. At the thought, Tenten took out her cell phone, checking it for any messages or calls from him. Their escapade yesterday was still fresh in her mind; it was clear that Neji had not wanted to be caught by those men who possessed the same, strangely pale irises as the boy. There was a slight tingling at the back of her neck, and Tenten wondered if it was from the cold or a sense of premonition that something else had happened to him that day. Cursing her lack of foresight in asking for his number, Tenten clutched her phone tighter, as though willing for some sort of communication from the boy.

Much to her surprise, her cell phone jingled its merry tune loudly in the quiet of the night. Tenten nearly dropped the device as it vibrated in her palm. She could hear her heart beat faster, a slight trembling in her own voice as she looked at the unfamiliar number and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Tenten- san?"

For a bewildered moment, she thought she was hearing voices, one from the mouthpiece of the mobile, and another from directly behind her. Whipping instinctively around, Tenten saw the pale- eyed boy standing just a few feet away, his cell also raised to his ears, and she froze almost comically.

Slowly, both of them lowered their hands, their actions mirroring each other's. Tenten heard the wind rushing around her; saw how it caused his long, black hair to fly almost wildly around his shoulders. His eyes were missing its usual guarded coldness; instead, Tenten shivered slightly, those silvery depths seemed to be swirling with barely reined-in emotion tonight. That strong, chiseled face looked different in the moonlight, the hollows of his cheeks cast in shadow. No, he _felt _different tonight—feral, deadly, yet also strangely vulnerable.

She hardly noticed as her feet brought her directly in front of him, her cell phone clasped limply in one hand as the other reached up hesitantly to trace his strong jaw, feeling it clench at her touch.

"Neji…"

His arms closed around her like bands of steel, lanky frame belying his strength as she was brought into sudden, fierce contact with his chest. Her palm moved to cup his face as he bent down and captured her lips with his, his warm breath filling her mouth as she welcomed him. His fingers moved up her back to tangle in her hair as he deepened the kiss, and all her breath was stolen by him as he ravaged her lips by the moonlight, the cold a forgotten memory in the heat of their embrace. He was the one that mattered, Tenten realized almost dizzily as she clutched him closer to her, returning his kiss with as much fervor and sincerity as she could summon. Neji was all that mattered.

* * *

They were seated right beside the river, having climbed over the railings to get to the grassy banks a while ago. The clear water lapped gently a few feet away from their shoes, and Neji's leather jacket was placed around Tenten's shoulders as they sat side by side quietly.

She observed him while he picked up a stone from the grass and threw it hard into the river, watching the ripples form and then smoothen out. Savouring his scent as she tucked the trench coat tighter around herself, Tenten was content to stay there beside him until as and when he had to leave.

But he did not move from his position, those refined features only set in grim lines as he stared out across the river. At this hour, there were no birds circling the sky, only the endless stretch of ink black towards the horizon. So she continued to sit with him, awaiting the light of dawn to chase the darkness away.

* * *

The hours passed quietly. Tenten had dozed off sometime during the night, her head resting lightly on his upper arm. Neji remained still so as not to disturb her but turned to look at the girl as she napped, his mind filled with everything and nothing at once.

He had been thrown off- course from the confrontation with his uncle's men, so much so that he had given in to his emotions for once and dialed her number, a stranger that ironically had been the only one he could trust at this time. A wild card, an off- chance that she might be his line of aid in a time when he was all alone with nothing but a backpack and his pride to go on.

And she had been right there when he called; a presence seemingly conjured from his desperation. A powerful emotion had swept through him when he heard the phone ring in the night just as he pressed dial, and he had risen to his feet almost immediately and left the cover of the tree, set a few metres from the path, to where she was. Neji did not know how or why Tenten had appeared there, or why he had been so affected by it. However, when she had approached him with that shy, almost disbelieving look in her eyes, his last walls had crumbled, and he had allowed the turmoil of the past month to engulf him, engulf them.

Neji knew that he had even more problems to overcome now, had to be even more careful and alert to cover his tracks in future but in this moment, amidst the hushed sounds of the river and its nocturnal wildlife, with Tenten a warm slumbering presence beside him, Neji could not muster the energy to come up with rational solutions. Slowly, his lids drifted close and he, too, fell asleep beneath the starry night.

* * *

"No, Neji, I insist!"

She was infuriated at his stubbornness. They were in a teahouse that had opened early, enjoying onigiri and hot tea for breakfast. Neji had not said it in so many words but his stuffed backpack and the way he seemed to linger without an intention to go home had told her much about his predicament. The boy was currently homeless and broke, if his choice of breakfast was any indication. Yet, he had flatly turned down her offer to stay at her home until things turned for the better!

Setting her teacup down and swallowing her last mouthful of rice, Tenten tried again.

"Neji, you can't expect me to leave you alone after knowing about this, can you? I would be half out of my mind worrying about you every day! And my mum cooks superbly; you don't have to worry about meals and I'll make sure my dad does not charge you crazy rent. It's a win-win situation, ne?" She was appealing to his logos now, and it seemed to be working marginally better as she saw the contemplative frown even when he remained silent.

* * *

Neji was embarrassed, although he maintained a calm façade in front of her. His pride, stemming from his lineage and the way he had been brought up in the strict Hyuuga family did not allow him to accept Tenten's offer readily. It was too great an imposition on her family, and Tenten's subtle but implied understanding of his current financial situation was not helping in any bit.

Yet, he could not deny the logical benefits of staying at her home; food and lodging settled simultaneously with a lower rent to boot. Plus, without formal rental contracts and red tape that came with renting another apartment, it would become that much harder for his trail to be traced.

"I think it might be better to approach your parents regarding this first before we decide further." He finally answered her, knowing that Tenten understood that he had catapulted when she beamed at him, brightening her face and the gloom of the early morning. Neji picked up his teacup and sipped at the fragrant tea, hiding a small smile behind the cracked rim.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, tadaima!"

Her mum rushed out from the kitchen, wiping her hands hastily on the floral apron and hugged Tenten tightly.

"You gave me a fright, silly girl! Where were you all night!" She scolded the girl lightly, pausing when she saw the boy standing politely at the threshold of their apartment behind her daughter.

Curious as to why her daughter had brought a friend over so early in the morning, Megumi decided to question her daughter later, her gracious hostess mode already switched on.

"Tenten, you brought a friend over! Come now, what are you waiting for, invite him in! Lovely morning, my dear, how are you?" Beaming at the young man, she ushered him into the sitting room, waving away his quiet murmur of thanks when she set a cup of tea on the low table.

"Mum, actually, I have a favour to ask of you and dad. Oh, this is Neji, and Neji, my mum." The girl flopped down to sit beside Neji, smiling widely as she acquainted them to each other.

Just then, her dad entered the sitting room, stretching and yawning as he placed a kiss on his wife's and Tenten's heads.

"Ohayou, my dears. Young woman, I am expecting an explanation why you did not come home yesterday night. And who is this young man here?" Tenchi moved to sit by his wife when Megumi motioned for him to do so.

Soon, steaming cups of tea were present in front of everybody and Tenten began to speak, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. It was like introducing her boyfriend to her parents, although Neji was definitely not. However, the memory of their kiss last night caused her cheeks to heat up slightly and she brushed at her bangs nervously before beginning.

"Mum, Dad, Neji needs a place to stay after some problems cropped up with his previous apartment, and since we have a guest room, I offered it to him. Is it ok with you both?" She waited for their response, unsure. After all, she had never mentioned Neji to them before. Her gaze slid to the boy beside her, noting the ease in which he sat in the formal kneeling position and his straight posture. He looked utterly calm and unaffected, and when his cool gaze met hers, Tenten felt herself calming down, and she flashed a quick smile at him.

"Tenchi- san, Megumi- san, I am Hyuuga Neji, nephew of Hyuuga Hiashi. At the moment, I require lodging for a job in Konoha but my previous landlord reneged on the rental contract suddenly, or I would not have wanted to cause such an imposition on you. Please rest assured that I would not cause any additional trouble, given your permission to stay here." Neji bowed courteously to her parents.

Tenten sucked in a breath too quickly at the mention of his surname; she hastily took a gulp of tea to hide her shock, scalding her tongue with the hot liquid. Smiling to deflect her parents' curious glances, she surreptitiously tried to cool her tongue down. Tenten remembered that he had only introduced himself as Neji to her two nights before and she had not pressed him further. She had heard of the Hyuuga Corporation; heck, everybody in Konoha and beyond knew about the mega- corporation that specialized in the patented Byukugan eye operation technique. He must have a reason for keeping his surname a secret but she also understood that introducing himself fully was the only way her parents' minds would be set at ease instead of lodging a complete stranger without a surname.

"…I am ok so long as your mother is ok with it, Tenten." Tenchi finally spoke, and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief when her mother nodded in assent. Beside her, she could feel Neji relaxing slightly as he thanked her parents again.

* * *

Neji followed Tenten to the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were situated, his gaze taking in the small but cheery home. Dark wood furniture and paneling were brightened with sprays of flowers on the mantelpieces and tables, and every surface looked waxed and cleaned regularly. Photos of the small family were hung from the walls and he took in the wide smiles shining even on paper.

"…And this is my parents' room, and that's mine. Your room is here, right beside the bathroom. It isn't much but here you go." Smiling at him, Tenten swung open the door to the guest bedroom, revealing a neat room decorated simply with a wooden wardrobe and writing desk, a roll of futon placed unobtrusively at the far corner. There was already a vase containing a single stalk of mayflower, its solitary silhouette aligning harmoniously with the simplicity of the room. Neji stepped inside and placed his backpack on the wooden chair, feeling a burden lift from his shoulders.

Tenten walked over to where he was, pressing a key into his hand. "This is the spare key to our house; it locks the metal gate. And there's no curfew in our house, so that should be fine. Dinner is usually at seven pm, and if you are late or not eating home, remember to tell my mum, ok?" Motioning for him to follow her as they exited the bedroom and turned left, she continued talking. "The kitchen is this way. Don't worry; if you are hungry, there are snacks such as biscuits and tea in the cupboards. Just make yourself at home!"

"Thanks, Tenten, for offering up your home." His quiet thanks brought a quick smile on the brunette's face and she shook her head lightly.

"It's no problem, Neji."

"About my identity and my stay at your house, I would appreciate if you could keep it secret. I just don't want those men to find their way here and cause trouble for you and your parents."

"Of course, Neji. I kind of figured that out. I just hope that your…troubles would be resolved soon."

"Thanks. And Tenten, thanks for…being there yesterday." Neji did not go on further, their shared kiss the night before a searing memory between them. There was sudden awkwardness in the sunlit kitchen, a tension between two strangers who had gotten too familiar with each other in too short a time. His eyes raked over her, taking in the crumpled state of her clothes, the shadows beneath her brown eyes, the unconsciously sensuous way in which she bit her lip in nervousness. He remembered too clearly the feel of those lips beneath his; her stuttered breaths as their tongues first touched. Deliberately, he broke the silence, as much a means to distract himself as to get her to rest.

"You look exhausted; get some rest, I'll be fine on my own."

"You sure? If you need anything else—"

"I could ask your parents about it. Go on; you look dead on your feet. I need to unpack anyway." He added a half smirk to soften the sting of his remark, and the girl hrmphed but did not protest further and just like that, all traces of awkwardness dissipated.

* * *

Neji closed the door to his bedroom and began to take out his belongings from the backpack. If it was one thing he had not expected a month ago when he had left the Hyuuga estate in the dark of night, it was to end up living with a girl he had met, escaped with, and kissed all within a week of knowing her. It seemed that the impetuous act of him leaving home had set forth a chain reaction in which everything else just happened spontaneously. Neji was not sure if he liked the volatile situation that his life seemed to be now, being one who wanted to control his own fate. Yet, with Tenten around, things tended to get out of control. She did not know it but it had been Neji's first kiss, and he had done so without any qualms or hesitation, so strong and natural the impulse had been to kiss her. Unrolling the futon to take a nap, Neji lay down on the blanket, recalling the soft feel of her against him. Closing his eyes in sleep, he decided that maybe spontaneity was not all that bad after all.


End file.
